Flanoir
by Goron King Darunia
Summary: Richter and Emil, now partners after saving the world, are traveling the world together to marvel at it's restored beauty. While in Flanoir, Richter decides to celebrate Emil's birthday in the most extravagant ways. Expect major fluff and some crack. Rating is subject to change as I add more chapters.


A/N: Hey, so this is a little sequel to Together with Richter, which is also posted here. So far, this one's a bit more "tame" (as a dear friend put it) than my usual works, so I encourage you all to read, even if you're not a fan of my other work. I'm not 100% sure about _everything_ that's going to happen in this story quite yet, so the rating may change as I add more chapters. Also, the titles totally fail, so if anyone has suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them!

I'm always glad to receive feedback, so please review and let me know what you think! I allow anon reviews, so don't be shy!

Also, I'm aware that Richter and Emil may be a little (or completely) OOC, but they were in TwR too, and a lot of people seem to like my version of them. Just a head's up. Anyway, I hope you all read and enjoy!

* * *

Flanoir (working title... which sucks)

Part 1: Pineapple Snowmen (also a working title... and a very stupid one at that! XD)

Flakes of snow fell gently over Emil's surroundings; he was pleased to see the weather had stabilized since his adventure to save the world. When he had first come here with Marta, the skies were eerily clear and the snow was slushy and muddy from seasons of unusually warm weather. Now, it had all returned to the way it should be - the ground was covered in a knee-deep layer of crisp, clean white and the air was filled with the usual painful chill; the sky overhead was filled with grey clouds as thick as the snow below, and the surrounding seas were filled with the hazardous, though beautiful, glacial ice.

Emil sat on the stoop of the local inn, watching the citizens go about their lives. Most of the men were shoveling a path through the snow, clearing off a narrow section from their porches to the streets, making way for their wives to head into the square to do the day's shopping. Children of various ages were scattered about, playing one game or another in the wintery landscape of the schoolyard and adjacent churchyard. Emil smiled, knowing the advent of a school there was yet another advent of the Lezareno Company; the funding of local schools throughout both Tethe'alla and Sylvarant was only one of their many recent projects. Emil remembered his time at the school in Palmacosta, simpering as he had to remind himself that those memories were not really his own.

Emil Castagnier was just a pseudonym, a name taken on by Ratatosk to protect himself, a name belonging to a boy who was likely dead. But, it was all Emil had, really. He had always felt separate from Ratatosk, the way they thought and felt about the same things was nothing alike, and yet, he couldn't deny the evidence that he was one with Ratatosk. He had two distinct sets of memories, one of being Emil Castagnier and one of being the Summon Spirit Ratatosk, and neither of them felt real to him anymore.

It was a relief in some small way - he wasn't tied down to a persona anymore, he could act on his own feelings now, his own desires, not having to cross-check with memories that were skewed, no longer burdened by pain that he did not deserve. But, on the other hand, it left him feeling a little... empty. He wasn't Emil anymore, and he wasn't Ratatosk (and there was plenty of evidence that - though his body _was_ Aster's - he was not that scientist prodigy from Sybak).

So, Richter's question the night before had come as quite a shock. "When is your birthday...?" It upset Emil at first, not really being able to answer, since none of his identities were really _his_ anymore, but Richter had comforted him effectively enough. "Since you don't have one, then how about tomorrow? After all... tomorrow will be exactly two years to the date that I first met you." Emil liked that idea. Richter was out at that very moment, buying him presents and setting up reservations for the day. They would be doing more wine tasting, of course, and a couple things Richter was setting up as a surprise, but other than that, the entire day was his. Richter had promised to do anything Emil wanted for the next twenty-four hours, and Emil couldn't wait to spend the entire day showing Richter his favorite things to do around town. Not that he'd spent much time in Flanoir, or knew of many things to do there, but... well, with Richter around, he could do anything at all.

Emil smiled, thinking of the wonderful day he would have with his beloved partner as he watched a young boy and girl in the square rolling a big snow ball and trying to hoist it on top of a pair of larger snowballs. They stood on each other's shoulders, but the snowball was too heavy for them to lift on their own, and Emil quickly ran over when he saw the boy on the bottom of the mini totem pole struggling to pick up the heavy white sphere.

"Be careful! Wouldn't want you to hurt yourselves." Emil smiled cheerfully as he jogged up to the two children. "Building a snowman?" He asked as the girl hopped off the boy's shoulders and stared shyly up at Emil.

"Uh-huh!" The boy nodded. "It's going to be the biggest snowman in the whoooooole world! But we can't get the head on like this..."

"Well, maybe I can help." Emil smiled. He bent over and lifted the over-sized snowball and placed it on the top of the two larger ones, completing the snowman. "Wow! You're right. He _is_ a big snowman." Emil humored the two kids. "But something's missing..."

"Yeah! He needs a face!" The little boy yelled excitedly. "Beth! Bring over the stuff!"

The little girl trotted off to grab a top hat filled with pebbles, twigs, and the classic carrot nose. "Here it is, Calvin! Everything our snowman will need!"

"Hey, could you help us out again, mister?! It would be really nice if you could help us finish him up!"

"Uh, sure! What do you want me to do?" Emil knelt to be eye-level with the two children.

"Well, it would be kind of hard to try to balance Beth on my shoulders for a long time, so if you would, could you lift me and Beth up so we could put on our snowman's face? At different times of course. After all, you've only got two arms."

"Sure, I could manage that." Emil grinned. "So, what goes on first?"

"Well, he needs two eyes so he can see." Beth pulled two relatively round pebbles of approximately equal size from the hat. "So I'll put those on first."

"Alright, Beth! I'll break up the twigs and get the mouth ready." Calvin cheered.

Emil carefully lifted the little girl up and she placed the pebbles gently into the packed snow. "Those look perfect!" Emil winked as he set Beth down again.

"Alright, I've got the mouth ready!" Calvin skipped over to the two. "All set, mister! Could you give me a boost, please?"

Emil lifted Calvin up as well, and the young boy set the twigs in a gentle upward curve. "Excellent work! He's looking cheery and bright already, just like a good snowman should!" Emil praised. "Alright, what comes next?"

"Now he needs a nose!" Beth held up the carrot. "I'll put it on, okay, Calvin?"

"Right! Then I get to put on his hat."

"Okay!" Emil lifted Beth for the second time, and she enthusiastically pressed the carrot deep into the snow.

"That reminds me of a joke!" Emil giggled. "What did one snowman say to the other snowman?"

"Uh, I give up, mister. What?"

"Smells like carrots." Emil grinned.

The two children roared with laughter; it was an old joke, but it was new to them.

"That was a good one!" Calvin smiled. "Alright, one more boost, mister! I want to put on the hat!" Emil lifted the over-zealous boy and he placed the cap atop the snowman's head. "Tada! He's done!"

"He looks wonderful!" Emil praised the two. "You did a great job!" He gave both children a high-five. "Are you going to name him?"

"He's right, Beth! He should have a name! How about... Frosty?"

"Every snowman's named Frosty, Calvin! He needs a better name than that! You got any ideas, mister?"

"No, sorry." Emil blushed. "Frosty was my only idea, too."

"Uh, how about Mr. Snowman?" Calvin suggested.

"No, no, no, silly! That's too easy! He needs a good name! A _real_ name!"

"How about Walfred?" A familiar voice made Emil turn about eagerly. "Haven't I told you not to talk to strangers, Emil?" Richter chuckled as he walked up, carrying several paper bags filled with all sorts of goodies that were undoubtedly meant for him.

"Richter!" Emil grinned. "You're back!"

"Miss me much?" The half-elf chuckled as the blond trotted up to him like an eager little puppy, thrilled to see his master after a long wait (which had really only been an hour).

"Just a little." Emil grinned. "They were having some trouble getting the head on. I kind of got recruited after that..."

"I see." Richter dusted some of the snow out of Emil's hair, looking up as the little boy and girl walked up.

"Hey, what was that name you just said, mister?" Calvin asked.

"Walfred? I was just kidding..." Richter blinked self-consciously, wondering why such a ridiculous name interested the two children.

"Oh, no. Sorry, sir, we were asking him." Beth pointed at Emil.

"Huh? What name did I say?" Emil puzzled over his last few words for a moment. "Y-you mean 'Richter'?"

"Yeah! Richter! That sounds like a cool name, right, Beth?!" Calvin beamed.

"Uh-huh!" The girl nodded in agreement. "Richter the Snowman, it is!"

Richter looked astonished for a moment then chuckled wryly. He leaned in and whispered in the blond's ear. "They're naming their snowman after me.. there's some cosmic joke in that, isn't there?"

Emil giggled. "Well, you'd make a handsome snowman."

Richter rolled his eyes. "_That's_ what you took from that?" The half-elf shook his head with a weak smile. "The sobering humor in the unfortunate appropriateness of their decision escapes you, doesn't it?"

"No. I just beg to differ. I think you're a very warm person, Richter. You just need a little motivation to show it." Emil snuck his lover a kiss while the kids were focused on writing "Richter" in the snow in front of their creation. The half-elf blushed.

"Hold these for a minute, would you?" He handed the bags to Emil. "And no peeking. We're going back to the room to open those." Emil obeyed, since his furtive glances only revealed layers of colored tissue paper and many gift-shop boxes in the bags.

Richter bent down and gathered a couple handfuls of snow. He pressed them together, creating a nearly egg-shaped oval. He ran a little groove along the top, near the middle, then pulled it back toward the front along the sides. He pressed both index fingers gently in the snow he outlined, then made two L-shaped trails on either side with his thumbs. He set a pair of pebbles and an extra clump of snow before he set down the nearly-perfect snow bunny beside the children's snowman.

"Wow! That was really neat, mister!" Beth exclaimed. "Calvin, look at the cute little bunny he made!" Both children 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed as they ogled the redhead's contribution.

"I didn't know you could do things like that, Richter!" Emil grinned past the half-elf at the little white rabbit. "It's adorable."

"Yeah, that's the only thing I can make out of snow... well, the only thing other than a _snowball_!" The redhead whipped around and chucked a small snowball at the human, who squealed and ducked just in time to avoid the cold, white orb.

"Hey! No fair! My hands are full!" Emil whined, flicking some snow at his mate with the toe of his shoe.

"Sorry, I wasn't really trying to hit you." Richter simpered, taking the bags back. "So, are we going back to the room to open these, or are you going to play with children all day?" Richter hoisted the bags over his shoulders, tilting his head in the direction of the inn.

"Okay, I'm coming." Emil nodded. "You kids be careful, now, alright?" Emil called back to the two children.

"We will! Thanks for your help, mister!" Both youngsters waved at the blond, and the blond returned the gesture as he began to follow Richter back to the inn. They were just about to enter when a woman's voice called out to Emil.

"Excuse me! You there, young man!" Emil turned around to see a amply pregnant woman waving in his direction. Emil looked around for anyone who might be the addressee of the woman's calls, but there was no one in her line of sight except for himself and Richter. Emil pointed to himself with a questioning look, wondering if he was really who the woman was looking for. "Yes, you, young man! Come over here a moment, dear!" Emil looked at Richter, who met his eyes with that same bewildered look. The blond shrugged and told Richter to head on up to the room while he went to see what the lady wanted. Richter nodded but promised to return for him if he failed to come back to the room in five minutes.

"Oh, come on Richter, I doubt she wants to kidnap me!" Emil teased.

"Well, maybe not, but the way you've been getting 'recruited' today, you may very well end up being talked into spending your birthday running errands for her!" Richter retorted. "I doubt either of us wants you spending today like that, but you're the kind of person who just can't say 'no'. So, if you get 'recruited' again, I'll come bail you out, alright?"

"'Kay." Emil, blushed, knowing that Richter had a point. The redhead nodded and headed off toward their room while the blond went to see what this woman wanted with him.

"Uh, h-hello, ma'am. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, you've helped me a great deal already, dear! That's why I'm here. Beth and Calvin are my children, you see. Their father is away on business in Meltokio, but they had their hearts set on building that snowman today. Obviously, I'm not really in any shape to help them with that, not with this one on the way." She gestured to her pronounced midriff. "I warned them not to get carried away, but..." She shook her head with a laugh. "Well, they did anyway. I was about to head outside to warn them that they were trying to make it too big, but then the kettle starts a'callin' and by the time I've got it off the fire, you've already stepped in to help them out. I figured the least I could do was thank you myself."

"Oh, it was really no trouble, ma'am..." Emil flushed, grinning sheepishly.

"Maybe not, but it was a great help. People usually pay children no mind, it's nice to see someone go out of their way to- ooh...", her breath caught mid-sentence, and her hands immediately went to her motherly bulge.

"M-ma'am, are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Conrad just gets a little excited, sometimes."

"C-Conrad?"

"Mm-hm. In here." She pat her maternally enlarged midsection. "Here, feel." She grabbed one of Emil's hands and placed it on her belly, causing a deep, red blush to flood the boy's cheeks. "He's due in a couple more weeks. Normally, he's a gentle little thing, but he gets so riled up sometimes." Emil nodded, dazed. He could _feel_ it... more than with his hand. There was a familiar, warm, throbbing sensation in the pit of his stomach accompanied by a small voiceless voice in his head. _Is this something you'd want?_, it asked. _Would you like to be able to do this?_ The question throbbed along with his gut. Did he want this? Was it even possible? No, it couldn't be... could it? But that wasn't the question. The question was: did he _want_ it to be possible? And his answer was 'yes'.

Truth be told, Emil was always rather fond of kids. He wasn't quite sure why. Maybe his false memories of his life as Emil had something to do with it. Whatever the reason, Emil had always had a nurturing instinct that never quite felt fulfilled. Being with Richter had helped calm that urge tremendously, but Emil had always felt that there was something... a little bit _more_...

Oh, sure, he loved traveling and seeing the world, but he didn't plan to wander his whole life. Eventually, he wanted to settle down somewhere, maybe start a family... He hadn't really planned on what that would mean, having a partner of the same sex; maybe adoption, maybe use a surrogate... But now... the implications of this... this _miracle_, were too wonderful to pass up. He and Richter, having a child_together_... Emil wanted that. Badly. And yet, there was an uncertainty lingering in his heart... This would be a big change. Emil didn't even know what it entailed. Would he become a _woman_, with all the necessary "parts"? Or a hermaphrodite, perhaps? And what would Richter think of him, then?! Did Richter even want kids...? Was there no turning back if he went through with all this? If he passed up on this offer, would he ever have the chance at this again?

Just as Emil was beginning to give in to panic, a familiar, soothing voice swept over him. _"Emil... I can see your heart is a very frantic color. You are... troubled." _

_Verius?!_ Emil called back, speaking to the Summon Spirit through his heart.

_"You sound surprised. Did you forget what Sheena said? I exist in your heart... in _all_ hearts... And I can tell you're fighting your heart, Emil."_ Verius lilted. _"You needn't worry so much. Indulge your heart. You, like all beings, are free to change your mind. It should only be fair that you be free to change your heart as well. I will help you fulfill your heart's wish, no matter how often it changes. Be at peace..."_

Verius and the voiceless voice within Emil spoke to him in unison. _"Do you want this power?"_

_I... I don't know..._ Emil closed his eyes. He was at a crossroads, caught looking down the paths of two entirely different futures, scared.

_"It's alright. You don't have to decide, now. You may take your time. Whatever your choice, I assure you, the option will be available when you decide. You are always free to change your mind. When you have decided, you know where to find me..."_

Emil felt Verius' presence fade along with his fears. He trusted Verius. He was glad to have some time to think about what he wanted... for his future with Richter... _Richter_. Remembering what Richter had promised brought Emil back to his senses. He gently removed his hand from the woman's baby-bump, recalling what she had just said moments ago. "Y-yes, he certainly does seem excited. I'm sure he just can't wait to be born, so he can meet his parents and siblings."

"You're probably right!" The woman chuckled. "You're awfully good with children. I bet you took care of younger siblings, didn't you?"

"Oh, n-no, ma'am. I'm an only child." Emil blushed, a little ashamed that he always seemed to default back to a stolen past when asked such things.

"Really? Such a shame. You'd have made a fine older brother for some lucky child."

"That's kind of you to say, ma'am, but it was nothing, really..." Emil eyed the door behind him, expecting Richter to come walking out any minute to "bail him out".

"Don't be so modest dear, you were really quite helpful! Honestly, you really are a- Oh, dear, where are my manners?!" The woman shook her head, noticing Emil's furtive glances at the door. "You have someone waiting for you, don't you? Silly me!" She pulled a small handkerchief, tied into a loose bundle with a bit of twine, from her apron pocket. "It isn't much, but please, enjoy them with your friend."

Emil untied the little pouch carefully to reveal a few, warm Snickerdoodle cookies. "Oh, no, ma'am. I couldn't possibly-"

"Nonsense! Of course you can! Goodness, you're a modest boy, aren't you? I knew you wouldn't accept money as thanks, but there's certainly no reason not to accept some cookies!" She curled the blond's fingers around the parcel of baked goods. "Take them! Enjoy them! If you don't I'm just going to throw them away~!" She winked at Emil.

"Th-thank you very much, ma'am!" Emil beamed.

"Thank you, too, dear. I hope my children grow up to be as thoughtful and caring as you."

"With a mother like you, I'm sure they will." Emil smiled. "Take care!"

"You, too, dear! And thank your handsome friend for me, too! The snow bunny is quite adorable!" She waved.

"I will!" Emil turned to the door, a goofy looking grin on his red face. Yes, Richter was handsome, and yes, the bunny he made was adorable... but there was just something about that contrast that made Emil's heart dance. It was a side of Richter that he rarely showed, especially to anyone other than Emil. Emil supposed that meant... that Richter was starting to open up again... Richter was hard to approach, with such a rough outward personality, but once you got past that prickly exterior, you found the sweet, wonderful man with a heart of gold that Emil fell in love with. _Kind of like a pineapple..._Emil giggled hysterically at this thought. Yes, Richter was like a pineapple... And Emil _did_ like pineapples...

Emil calmed himself down, remembering that his beloved "pineapple", Richter, was likely waiting impatiently for him. He folded the handkerchief around the cookies and put them in his pocket. He checked his reflection on the chrome plaque hanging on the inn's door and nervously straightened his hair... He caught himself doing this and immediately wondered _why_ he was so nervous. Richter was his partner, had seen him at his best and at his worst, and yet here he was, fidgeting on the front stoop of an inn like he was getting ready for a first date! Emil immediately dropped his hands to his sides, admonishing himself for dawdling unnecessarily, and very deliberately raised one hand to turn the door knob.

Before Emil could even lay a finger on the cool brass knob, it turned with a heart-pounding click. Emil jumped, startled, and immediately withdrew his hand as the door opened inward, revealing the familiar mane of soft, red hair that belonged to his darling Richter. "Oh." The half-elf blinked in surprise. "I was just about to come 'rescue' you." He chuckled, standing aside to let the blond in. Emil wiped his shoes hurriedly on the mat in the doorway and stepped, gratefully, into the warmth of the inn. "Everything go alright?" Emil nodded. "You didn't get recruited to babysit for her all day, did you?" Richter muttered, only half-joking.

"No, of course not." Emil shoved Richter playfully.

"Good, because I made some expensive reservations that we are _not_ going to miss!" Richter laughed, putting his arm around Emil's shoulder. "Now, come on up to the room. Your presents have been waiting."

Richter seemed almost _excited_, a highly uncharacteristic emotion for him, as he ushered Emil up the stairs and down the hall to a pair of double doors... but...

"R-Richter? This isn't..." Emil turned, confused, and pointed back down the hall to one of the small, single doors near the stairs. "W-weren't we in Room 103?"

"Huh, were we?" An obviously fake look of bewilderment barely hid the widening grin on the redhead's face. "Because my key says '110-D'." He dangled the key-ring in front of Emil, playfully jangling the key against the little, metal key-fob that indicated what room it was for. "That's just the darndest thing, isn't it?" Richter snorted, obviously having a very difficult time trying to fight the insane look of glee on his face.

"Since when do you say 'darndest'? What's going on...?" Emil cocked an eyebrow, casting the half-elf an incredulous look.

"Maybe you should open the door and find out?" Richter smirked, placing the key in Emil's hand. The young human glanced at the tag, which did _indeed_ read "Room 110-D", the very same was written on the shiny, gold-colored plaque on either door before him. He shrugged and fit the key into the lock, turned it slowly, then pushed the doors in on a sight he could scarcely believe.

"Happy Birthday, Emil!" Richter grinned, gently shutting the door behind them. "I upgraded us to the deluxe suite. I hope you don't mind." Emil gawked, slack-jawed, at the dazzling room around him. There were deep ceramic planters, painted with beautiful tropical scenes, overflowing with amaryllis, freesia, hyacinth, and lily of the valley. They were so lush and realistic, Emil would never have guessed they were fabric if he hadn't touched them. The roses were real, though... Three crystal vases of three different heights were placed around the room at the most aesthetically pleasant places possible. A short, cylindrical vase filled with a dozen white roses was set upon the vanity, beside the mirror; a taller, rectangular vase filled with a dozen deep, red roses was the centerpiece of a low table, quaintly situated between two plush loveseats, a luxurious sofa, and a darling little fireplace. The third vase, a traditional, flowing, free-form jug shape, was filled to bursting with two dozen roses, half white and half red, drawing the eye toward what was, by far, the most lavish feature of the room. The biggest bed Emil had ever seen in his life sat almost "regally" against the wall at the center of the room. The headboard was carved with delicate floral designs, and upholstered with white cushioning, guiding the eye down to the bounty of white and red pillow cases, wrapped around meticulously placed pairs of pillows, each with their own firmness. The mattress - far beyond king-sized, if that was even possible - was superficially plush, belying a firm, springy core for optimum support. A thick, red, fluffy comforter covered the rest of the bed, practically begging Emil to jump on in and curl up under those snuggly blankets.

Emil was speechless, darting from one corner of the room to another, "ooh"-ing and "ahh"-ing at every fancy detail. Richter leaned against the door and watched the little human, vaguely amused that the boy was so distracted by the room itself, he hardly noticed the array of presents it contained, exclusively for him. Still, that was one of Emil's charms. The boy was always in awe of the world. He never took anything for granted. Luxuries always impressed him, but he never became tainted with that loathsome quality of expecting the best. He was content to live with the bare essentials, and indulgences such as these were regarded as such - treats, things to be had once in a while, not things to be demanded on a daily basis.

"Richter! This room is wonderful!" Emil squealed with glee, skipping out of the bathroom after having discovered the spa tub. "You got this room just for me, today?!"

"No, actually... wrong on two counts." Emil frowned at this, wondering why Richter would pull a trick like that. "First..." Richter grinned, hugging the little human from behind. "I'm sleeping here, _too_, you little nut." Emil smiled and rolled his eyes. "Second," Richter spun the blond around to face him, "it's for _three_ nights."

Emil squealed and leapt into Richter's arms, hugging the older male tightly. "Oh, my gosh, Richter! That's so great! I can't believe it! I-I just... I love you so much, Richter! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!" The blond kissed him repeatedly, on the forehead, eyebrow, cheek, chin, every inch he could reach.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you trying to do, drown me in kisses? Enough already!" Richter teased. "If I'm going to get _that_ reaction every time I give you a gift, we're going to be up here for _five_ days!" Richter kissed the boy chastely on the lips, smiling gently. "I'm glad you like it, but why don't you save all that enthusiasm for _after_ you've opened all your gifts, okay?"

Emil nodded, blushing a bit when he realized how carried away he had gotten, completely forgetting all the other wonderful things Richter had gotten him. Richter ushered him over to the table by the fireplace, sitting beside him on the sofa before pulling out the bags he had brought up earlier.

"Alright, this one first, 'cause I know you've been waiting..." Richter beamed as he held up a little ring-box. Emil opened it excitedly.

"Oh, Richter..." Emil gasped, clasping one hand over his mouth. "It's _beautiful_..." Richter helped Emil take the ring out of the box (the boy's hands were currently shaking too much to be of any use) and slipped it back onto the blond's finger. It was the very same electrum band Richter had given Emil when he proposed, only now, a lovely Turquoise gem had been added.

"I wasn't really sure about the stone..." Richter simpered, rubbing the marbled, oval gem with his thumb. "I didn't know if you had a preference, so I picked something I thought would bring out your eyes..."

"I should have guessed when you asked to borrow it, earlier..." Emil smiled, nuzzling Richter's shoulder. "I felt so naked without it."

"Ooh..." Richter shuddered.

"Wh-what?"

"_'Naked'_..." Richter repeated with a salacious grin.

"Oh, you!" Emil gave Richter a playful slap on the cheek. "Why do you have to go and make everything sound so _dirty_?"

"Hey, _you_ said it! It's not _my_ fault I have 'gutter mind'..." Richter smirked. "Besides, there's nothing 'dirty' about being naked. We're all _born_ naked, right? Naked is natural..."

"Excuses, excuses." Emil giggled, pinching his mate's nose. "You just want to keep saying 'naked'."

"Guilty." Richter chuckled. "...But you _know_ you like it..."

"Next gift." Emil curled his fingers toward himself, a playfully disapproving look on his face.

Richter handed him a thick, rectangular package, wrapped in festive green and gold paper. It was fairly heavy and felt solid, so Emil had a pretty good idea of what was in it. "Ooh, I wonder what kind of book it is..." The blond mused, tearing from the corner toward the middle. The paper was discarded to reveal Flanoir's Finest Recipes, one of several cookbooks written by the elusive Wonder Chef. Emil had to hold himself back from engaging in another hug. "Thank you, Richter! I've been wanting to learn a few new recipes!"

"Don't be shy about practicing!" Richter chuckled. "I promise I'll even eat your failures!" The half-elf stroked his stomach, grinning.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew I could actually _fail_ a recipe." Emil mumbled sheepishly.

"Emil, you could burn dirt, and it would still be delicious." The redhead kissed the little human on the cheek. "Me, I can't serve _sliced bread_ without something going horribly wrong!" The redhead snickered, remembering how badly his first attempt at cooking had gone.

"You're not _that_ bad, Richter..." Emil cooed, "but you definitely need some practice. We should learn these recipes together, that way you can get some practice, too! Okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Richter licked his lips, thinking about all the delicious meals he could help Emil with. He still had no confidence in his skills, but with Emil by his side, he doubted he could fail half as miserably as he would alone.

Next, Emil opened a set of cake pans and cookie cutters. Emil loved baking sweets more than anything else, especially after he discovered Richter's secret weakness for chocolate cake... He had never had the proper accoutrements to make anything beyond a single layer cake, but now... now he could spend a few weekends doing what he did best: making fantastically complicated treats for Richter. Following this trend, Emil's next gift was a new skillet. Richter explained that it had some sort of special non-stick coating just developed in Tethe'alla that Richter thought would be perfect for him to learn with and would make Emil's job as the pair's unofficial chef much easier.

The gifts were already bordering on excessive, and Emil was surprised when Richter pulled out one more bag of goodies for him. "Gosh, Richter... I know you love me and all, but isn't this a bit much?!" Emil giggled, taking the next package that was handed to him.

"Hey, it's _my_ money, I'll spend it how I like!" Richter ruffled the youth's blond tufts. "I have to say, that's got to be the only real benefit of a depression-induced ascetic-mercenary lifestyle... you end up with a lot of money and no desire to spend it."

"Well, that doesn't mean you have to blow it all on me! It's better to have more money than you need than to need more money than you have!"

"Hahaha! True enough, true enough..." The redhead nodded. "Don't worry about it. I've no desire to be broke, trust me... Now that you've gone and got me hopelessly addicted to your cooking, I need to keep a fat wallet in order to support my eating habits, now don't I?" The half-elf pat his belly almost _proudly_... Emil couldn't help but giggle and blush at this gesture.

"I guess so. So, these 'gifts' must be more like an investment to you, huh?" Emil winked, freeing a thin, white gift box from it's silver-and-blue paper wrapping.

"How could you even suggest that?!" Richter pressed his hand to his chest in a flamboyant gesture to match the false indignation in his voice. "It's your birthday! How could you think I, your _loving_partner, would be so inconsiderate that I would exploit this wonderful day in order to satisfy some ulterior motive?!" The redhead put his arm around Emil's shoulder, giving the boy a gentle squeeze. "In all seriousness, I did put in some consideration of practicality when choosing most of these gifts, and I admit it was much easier to buy things that would benefit us both, but I have a frivolous side, too. I saved the best for last..." The half-elf rested his head against the blond's as Emil opened the small box he had just unwrapped.

Inside was a fine, stainless steel blade with a full tang* through it's comfortably-shaped laminate wood handle. It's gentle curved edge was razor sharp and the flat and spine of the blade were engraved with a very fine design of roses. Just above the _fuller*_ on the left side of the blade, the words "World's Best Chef" were engraved in a lovely, flowing script. On the opposite side, Emil found his name. It was a wonderful chef's knife, and Emil had been needing one.

"That was my initial purchase, actually." Richter explained as the awestruck Emil turned the knife over and over in his hands. "I remember you complaining about how dull yours had become, and after the handle broke last week, I figured you'd want a new one. There's also a paring knife in there..." Richter gestured to the box. "I figured since you didn't have one, I'd buy one while I was there. Then, I kind of got carried away..." Richter blushed. "I started thinking about all the other things you didn't have, and, well..." Richter rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he gestured to all the cooking supplies Emil had already opened. "When I went to pay and saw how much it all cost, I tried to negotiate a discount, actually..." The redhead snickered. "I told the store owner that I shouldn't even have to pay for the knife set, since it already had your name on it."

Emil gaped and turned to Richter in disbelief. "They seriously had these knives with 'Emil Castagnier' _engraved_ into them just sitting around the store?!"

"No, that part was custom." Richter grinned. "I meant the 'World's Best Chef' part. After all, you _are_ the world's best chef! I argued that since all the knives in there had that on them, they were lucky I was only trying to reclaim a few! Why should I have to pay for something that obviously belongs to you?" Richter nuzzled his mate's cheek fondly. "The fools there had no idea who you were, of course. Made some stupid comment about how that was the Wonder Chef's marketing tagline, now..." Richter turned the now red-faced boy's lips toward his own. "It's so sweet of you to let that bumbling, second-rate sideshow* take all the credit." The half-elf kissed his young partner lovingly, running his gloved hands through the boy's hair a few moments before releasing his flattered companion's moist lips.

"You know I learned some of my best recipes from the Wonder Chef, right?" Emil simpered, still so modest about his own obvious talent.

"So? You made them _better_. Besides, that puffy-hat-wearing street-magician puts more effort into his half-assed disguises and parlor tricks than his recipes. Have you _ever_ seen the guy cook, even _once_?" Emil admitted that he hadn't. "Exactly. The putz is a traveling cookbook that likes to play dress up and hide-and-go-seek. _You_ are a _true_ chef. No gimmicks, no hat-tricks, no fancy-shmancy showboating. You put your heart into your cooking... _and_ you manage to do such amazing things with food without extra prep or cooking time! I swear, Emil, you can work magic in the kitchen..."

The blond blushed, kissing Richter in return for the kind comments, knowing that further modesty would only earn him more praise that he was _positive_ he didn't deserve. Sure, Emil was willing to admit he was a decent cook. Compared to Marta and Raine, Emil would gladly admit he had "considerably more experience" to use the nicest words possible. But Emil didn't think he was anything special, really. He felt he was comparable to Regal, Sheena, and maybe Genis - though Genis was two years younger than him, which Emil felt further bolstered the young half-elf's reputation as a good chef. Actually, if Emil was honest with himself, Genis was several _thousand_ years younger than him, considering he was part of Ratatosk before he gained self-awareness... Sure, Ratatosk probably didn't cook much, since Summon Spirits and Centurions have no need or reason to eat, and having to guard the door to the Ginnungagap probably limited the Summon Spirit's real-world, practical experience, but he had a knowledge of the intricate workings of the world, sometimes far more complicated than even Emil could comprehend. But shouldn't that still make him a better chef, understanding the world on such a complex level? Emil felt like it should. And yet, Emil often felt Genis's cooking surpassed his own... Even Collette, who relied almost exclusively on fruit to cook, nearly paralleled Emil when it came to skill. If it wasn't for her occasional clumsiness, and her select ingredient palate, Emil thought that even Collette would make a better chef than he. And yet, in spite of all this self-doubt, Emil knew Richter was honest and sincere. _Even if I'm not the "World's Best Chef", _Emil thought, _I'm good enough for Richter... and that's good enough for me..._

When the kiss had ended, Richter handed Emil yet another package. "Seriously?! How much stuff did you buy?!" The young human balked.

"Just two more packages after this." Richter smiled.

"And then, on top of that, you made reservations, _and_ you're willing to do _whatever_ else I want, today?!"

"Yeah, that's right." The redhead nodded. "If it makes it easier for you, you can think of this as making up for all the birthdays I've missed in the past."

Emil shook his head, smiling. If Richter had any flaws at all, being too loving was one of them. Sometimes Emil couldn't help but wonder what odd compulsion caused the man to go overboard this way. The redhead was far too fond of doting on Emil for a man with no predictable source of income. Emil honestly wondered where all this money was coming from. If it was anyone else, Emil would have sworn they were caught up in some unsavory dealings with less-than-respectable people. But it _was_ Richter's money, and it _was_ entirely his business where he got it and what he spent it on. And Emil agreed, it was easier to accept, knowing many of these things benefited Richter as well. Banishing his worries and doubts, Emil tore into the newest package to reveal a most unusual gift.

The blond stared at the box for a long moment, both delighted and confused. In his lap was a wooden case with a clear glass door, displaying an array of chisels; angled, straight-edged, flat, U and V-shaped. There were a few thick pencils in the box as well, and some sand-paper of differing coarseness. Emil looked up at his partner, a tearful smile on his face.

In answer to the unspoken question - "Why?" - Richter explained. "I know you have a lot of creative energy, Emil. And I know you get to express a lot of it with your cooking, but... sometimes, it feels like you could be happier if you had a more... 'constructive' outlet for your talents?" Richter quickly realized that what he'd just said could be interpreted as an insult and quickly amended the prior explanation. "I mean, I appreciate the effort you put into everything you cook, but it always feels like such a shame to eat what you make. It's more than just exquisite cuisine, it's art, in every sense! I just thought that maybe... maybe you would want to try a more permanent medium for your art than food, you know?"

Emil wiped his tears away and beamed up at his mate. "Thank you, Richter. I think that's a wonderful idea. I can't wait to use them." Emil meant it, too. So far, Emil felt like he hadn't been all that useful to Richter. Sure, he cooked and cleaned for Richter (despite the lack of permanent residence, Emil still managed weekly chores like laundry and daily chores like washing dishes when he and Richter were out in the wilderness.) But apart from doing those menial chores and his "amorous duties", Emil didn't really do much. Richter was usually the one battling the monsters they encountered, doing most of the damage even in situations where Emil joined in. It was usually Richter who did the shopping in town, Richter who set up camp when traveling, Richter who gathered the firewood, and Richter who took the occasional odd job to make a little extra cash. With this, Emil could contribute to their income, too! The chisel set itself was a wonderful gift; Emil did indeed have plenty of creative energy to expend. But having that chisel set was also a gift in a second sense: it allowed Emil to feel useful, productive, and it was this second aspect that brought Emil the most joy.

"You're very welcome, Emil. I was hoping you'd like it." Richter cooed as he retrieved the next present from the bag. "Also, I just realized I kind of fibbed. There _are_ only two packages left, but this one is actually two gifts... Oops..." Richter simpered handing the small parcel to the little human. Emil opened it to reveal a small pocket knife and a sharpening stone. "I figured with all the chisels and knives, you'd need a way to keep them sharp. I can teach you how, sometime, if you'd like..." The blond nodded, curiously fiddling with the pocket knife when he discovered there was more to it than a fine blade. "Careful with that. It's sharp." Richter smiled, shifting so that he could reach around the boy, hold him in a loose embrace, and show him all the hidden tricks to his new knife. "It's a multi-tool, as you've probably discovered. It has a lot of useful things." Emil allowed Richter to lean his head on his shoulder as he demonstrated the various tools. "So, first, there's the blade, which you've already found, and next to that is a pair of scissors. Not much use for big things, but they could always come in handy. Next to that, there's a nail file... Honestly, I've never found much use for those things, but maybe you will."

"You always bite yours when you think I'm not looking!" Emil giggled.

"That's what people did before the invention of '_magical_ nail files'." The half-elf rolled his eyes, obviously finding no practicality in an item with no other purpose than to do a job his teeth already did.

"Yeah, well, your teeth aren't tools." Richter was about to point out the obvious, but Emil got to it first. "Yes, they're technically tools for eating, but that should be all!" Emil tugged off one of Richter's gloves. "And honestly, your nails deserve better treatment! Look how ragged they are! You know what? From now on, _I'm_ in charge of your nails. No objections!" Emil laughed, filing down the free margin* of one of Richter's longer nails, leaving a much more appealing, soft, rounded curve to the tip.

Richter compared it to his other nails, running it across the pad of his thumb to feel the difference. He had to admit, it was much improved compared to the rough edges of his other nails. "Fine." Richter nodded, slipping his glove back on. "Tonight, then. Right now, you've still got one present to 'explore', and one present left to open." Richter finished showing off the other features of the knife, which included a bottle opener, corkscrew, tweezers, a magnifying glass (a removable one at that!), a can opener, pliers, a small wood saw, a sewing needle (which Emil vowed to be _extremely_ careful not to lose), a screwdriver, and a wire stripper (not that Emil knew what he would need the last two for, but Richter seemed to think they were useful.)

"So, one last gift, huh?" Emil smiled as he folded all the tools back into their slots in the knife handle.

"Yes, and I think you'll be glad to find it is the most frivolous of them all..." Richter chuckled wryly as he pulled a large package out of the last bag. It was nearly as large as himself, and Emil almost fainted at the sight of it. "It was a bit on the expensive side, but... I think you deserve it." Richter chuckled, handing the package to the boy.

Emil eagerly slipped off the ribbons and opened the nondescript box, commonly used as a wrapping for clothes. Emil pulled apart the tissue paper within and gasped, eyes overflowing with tears as they froze on the breathtaking gift. It was a full length fur coat. Emil could tell immediately from the color and texture. Black, white, and that icy blue... The coat was made of one-hundred percent Fenrir fur. Emil had met and made pacts with a few on his journey, and a few of the young Wolves he had pacted with grew into Fenrirs as well. He'd know that soft, silky pelt anywhere. The inner lining was mostly the soft black fur of the Fenrir's back while the trim at the edge of the sleeves was the cool blue and white of the thicker fur found on a Fenrir's joints. The neckline was truly the focal point of the coat. The Fenrir's long, soft mane was shaped into a luxurious hood, and whether up over the head or resting on the shoulders, it gave the wearer a fluffy mane of ice-colored fur. The tail was crafted into a belt around the waist of the coat, and the trademark blue claws were blunted and used as buttons. Emil had never seen such haunting beauty before. He hesitantly reached out and lifted the coat from the box, sobbing. "Richter... It's... it's _gorgeous!_" He threw himself into Richter's arms, tears and kisses flowing freely as he expressed his gratitude.

"I hoped you'd say that. It's definitely your color." Richter grinned. "People were so jealous when I walked out of the store with it. Come on, try it on! Let's see how you look!" Richter tugged Emil to his feet and ushered him over to the mirror. He held the coat up by the shoulders, smiling as his young partner eagerly slipped both arms into the sleeves. He helped fasten the buttons and then stood back, taking in an adorable vision. Emil twirled around, blushing and giggling, eyes still spilling over with dewdrops of happiness. The sleeves and hemline were a bit too long, reaching a couple inches past Emil's fingers and toes, but the boy was far too happy to care. He lifted the collar and rubbed his face in the soft blue fur, and Richter could _swear_ he heard the boy moan...

The next thing Richter knew, the blond had tackled him, forced him up against the wall, and smashed his lips against his own. This surprised the redhead, but he was quick to reciprocate, cupping the blond's face in his hands, then running them over every inch of the boy's frame. The kiss deepened, and Richter could feel the human starting to mess up his hair, twirling it, tugging it. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going, until Emil suddenly stopped. "Th-thank you, Richter... I love it."

Richter, now thoroughly embarrassed by his misinterpretation of the encounter, flushed and replied. "You're quite welcome. As I said, you deserve it. Nothing's too good for you..."

"Can I wear it out, today?" Emil asked with puppy-dog eyes so cute, Richter almost melted.

"Of course you can! It's yours now, after all." Richter said, moving a few strands of stray hair out of his mate's eyes. "Just be careful not to spill any wine on it, okay? I have _no_ idea how you'd get those stains out."

"Right," Emil nodded, skipping to the door, "just make sure I don't get too tipsy, and we should be just fine!"

Richter couldn't help but laugh. "I should be telling you the same! I think we both know _I'm_ the one who's a little 'liberal with the liquor'..." The redhead joined his partner at the door, linking arms with him. "Well, shall we be off?" Richter opened the door gallantly, gesturing for Emil to head through. The blond nodded enthusiastically, and walked with Richter proudly, down the hall, down the stairs, and out into the glistening snow.

To be continued.


End file.
